hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 2: The Midnight Giant/Gallery
Nittens Chapter 2 (1).png Chapter 2 (2).png|I still think we should move to Trolberg Chapter 2 (3).png|My head is itching Nittens.png|You got Nittens Chapter 2 (4).png Chapter 2 (5).png|We visit Trolberg tomorrow Hilda meets the giant Chapter 2 (6).png Chapter 2 (7).png Chapter 2 (8).png|Midnight Chapter 2 (9).png|You're back! MV5BMmNiYTk5NTctNGI1Ni00N2EyLTg1MTItZDYxYzAzNGUxYzQxXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjc3OTE4Nzk@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg Chapter 2 (10).png|You're not getting away this time Chapter 2 (11).png|Woff express. Chapter 2 (12).png Chapter 2 (13).png Chapter 2 (14).png|Hello Chapter 2 (15).png Tumblr pfvefzn2eH1vtdatio1 500.jpg|I was supposed to meet a friend here Tumblr pfvefzn2eH1vtdatio7 500.jpg Chapter 2 (16).png|This is the place Chapter 2 (17).png|But perhaps I got the date wrong Chapter 2 (18).png Chapter 2 (19).png|Goodbye little girl Day trip to Trolberg Chapter 2 (20).png Pocket guide to Trolberg 2.png|This is interesting Chapter 2 (21).png|This house is for sale Trolberg school.png|This could be your school Chapter 2 (22).png|Keeping a low profile Chapter 2 (23).png Chapter 2 (24).png|Where is everybody going? Chapter 2 (25).png|First meeting with future best friends Chapter 2 (26).png|Good to be home again The history of the giants Chapter 2 (27).png|Look who dropped by again Chapter 2 (28).png|I'm not here for a conversation Chapter 2 (29).png Wood Man's house.png Chapter 2 (30).png|Oh, it's still you Wood Man's house interior.png Chapter 2 (31).png|This is the book you need Giants of old 1.png Giants of old 2.png Chapter 2 (32).png|Jorgen was the last guardian Chapter 2 (33).png Chapter 2 (34).png|The giants caused many accidents Chapter 2 (35).png|And humans fought back Chapter 2 (36).png Chapter 2 (37).png|It wasn't their world anymore Chapter 2 (38).png|Some say they jumped into space Audience with the king Chapter 2 (39).png Chapter 2 (40).png|I suggest dressing a bit warmer... Chapter 2 (41).png|...considering our destination Hilda winter clothes.png Chapter 2 (42).png Chapter 2 (43).png Chapter 2 (44).png Chapter 2 (45).png|Hitching a ride again Chapter 2 (46).png|It's trying to shake me off! Chapter 2 (47).png|Crash! Chapter 2 (48).png|But near the palace Chapter 2 (49).png|Go away giant, my royal hands are full! Chapter 2 (50).png|You don't even have hands! Chapter 2 (51).png|Uh-oh The female giant Chapter 2 (52).png Chapter 2 (53).png|Hello! Chapter 2 (54).png|Earthquake Chapter 2 (55).png Chapter 2 (56).png|The palace in danger Chapter 2 (57).png|Hilda to the rescue Chapter 2 (58).png Chapter 2 (59).png Female giant.png|The mountain is a giant Chapter 2 (60).png|Jorgen? Where is he? Chapter 2 (61).png|Yikes! Chapter 2 (62).png|Hilda falling Chapter 2 (63).png|Got you. Chapter 2 (64).png|You're here DoB8BE0WkAAJ43s.jpg|I waited. Chapter 2 (65).png|But fell asleep. 43029480 301698097100065 6075602951876323522 n.jpg|You waited for me, for 4000 years Moving after all Chapter 2 (66).png Elf king.png|I declare the conflict over. Chapter 2 (67).png|Hilda signs the peace treaty Chapter 2 (68).png|All's well that ends well? Hilda's house (wilderness) crushed.png|Nope Chapter 2 (69).png|They don't even know what they did (and neither does Johanna) Chapter 2 (70).png|The giants move on Chapter 2 (71).png|And so do Hilda and her mom Chapter 2 (72).png|Wood for the new house Chapter 2 (73).png|And Hilda's sketch book Chapter 2 (74).png|Alfur got a passport Chapter 2 (75).png|I'll be the first elf to visit Trolberg Chapter 2 (76).png|The end of an era Chapter 2 (77).png|Settling Chapter 2 (78).png|Nothing exiting will happen here Chapter 2 (79).png|Or will there? Category:Episode Galleries